monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Kushala Daora
Kushala Daora is a wind type Elder Dragon. Its wind breath can freeze the hunter if it is in the snowy mountains. It can be found in jungles and snowy mountains. A typical Kushala has silver-colored "skin" which is actually metal plates. Hunters usually fight their first Kushala in elder quests so many think it is a silver dragon. Like snakes, Kushala Daora "sheds" their metallic "skin" when it becomes too rusted. Hunters can actually find some Kushala in a stage where it is about to shed its skin. These Kushala are brown in color and usually bigger and stronger than the young silver ones. These rusted Kushala can be found in guild quests. Facts *They are one of the most diversified dragons. With the ability to create a wind barrier around them, it can be difficult hunting them. **Get rid of this wind barrier by either poisoning/paralyzing it, breaking its horn/wing or cutting his tail. **Throwing a Flash Bomb at it while it is in the air will make it fall to the ground for a few seconds before it gets up on its feet again. **The trick to making Kushala battles a breeze is to use equipment that gives you the skill called Dragon Wind Breaker, which is Wind Pressure +20. You will be totally immune to its wind aura, giving you the luxury to target it anywhere instead of always aiming for its head first. *Kushala Daora have a great weakness to dragon and thunder elements (dragon more than thunder). Best way is to attack its head with Dragon. *After 25 minutes have passed, if the hunter inflicts enough damage to it, Kusha will flee like other elder dragons. *Kushala Daora flies and attacks from the air more than any other Elder Dragon. Thus, it may be difficult to hit him, as he remains airborne for quite some time. He is airborne much more when Enraged. **With it's habit focusing on constant airbone, some skilled blademaster often get frustated because of their dislikes to bring flash bombs, often develops a grudge against this diversified tempest. *Normally, for first-timers, you will not be able to kill it in 1 single quest, mainly because of the lack of high end equipment and perhaps skill. **The good news is that all damage done to it will carry over next time you fight it( yes, the parts you broke won't be there), whether you failed or succeeded the previous mission. **Damage accumulation will be separated into Elder quests, Guild 1-star to 5-stars (aka Guild Low Rank quests), and Guild 6-stars to 8stars (aka Guild High Rank quests). So if you fight Kushala in an Elder quest, don't expect the damage to carry into either the Guild Low or High Rank quests, and vice versa. **This principle applies to all Elder Dragon damage accumulation in the game. =Trivia= *Kushala Daora is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter 2 and appears in the opening movie and cover of the box. *A Kushala Daora skin is found on top of the mountain in Area 8 of snowy mountains *There is a downloaded Kushala quest and like all downloaded quests, you must kill it in that one single quest or it will be a failed quest due to timeout. Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons